Assassin
by blogman12
Summary: My first story. Please review! Has spoilers since it's after Mortal Coil!
1. Prologue

_Dan walked through the long, dark hallway. He didn't like long, dark hallways. He didn't see the point. He reached the end, to be greeted by two wooden doors. He opened them, and stepped in. The room just had grey walls. No windows. No furniture. Not even a decent floor. What there was though was a figure. Dan walked up to it. _

"_What magic discipline do you study?" Asked the figure._

"_I'm an Elemental. And I'm damn good with swords and daggers."_

"_The first Elemental to become an assassin."_

"_I'm unique."_

"_Clearly."_

"_So who do I kill first? A human? A monster? …A beast?"_

"_Patience." Said the figure. "First you must to prove yourself."_

"_What's the test then?" Dan asked._

"_To kill a zombie."_

"_Sound easy to me."_


	2. Zombie Murderer

The zombie walked like an idiot. That's what Dan had thought, as he stood on the roof watching him. According to his files, the zombie had no power. This angered Dan because he thought that this was an easy test, and Dan liked challenges. He decided to make his first kill quick and simple, so as the zombie made his way into an alley, he swooped down in front of him. The zombie backed away.

"What do you want?" The zombie asked, clearly scared.

"Oh I don't know. How about a murder?"

"Umm…you're not going to kill me are you?"

"Nope."

The zombie sighed in relief.

"Only kidding." Dan said.

The zombie's eyed widened as Dan drew his dagger. Before the zombie could even react, he was dead on the floor which was already covered with blood. Some task that was, Dan thought as he put his dagger away.

"You've don't me a great favour." Said a voice behind him.

Dan looked at another zombie walking towards him. He looked familiar.

"Aren't you the Great Killer Supreme that hasn't actually killed anyone yet?" Dan asked as he scanned the zombie.

Vaurien Scapegrace snarled. He looked at his dead sidekick.

"Thanks for killing that pathetic zombie. He was worthless. I guess I'm in debt to you."

"I'm an assassin. I don't do debts."

"Some assassin you are; getting assigned to kill weak zombies."  
"Like you?"

Scaprgrace snarled again, but stayed calm.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon." Scapegrace told Dan.

Before Dan could question him, he walked off. He forgot about it when he remembered that he was now an assassin. Dan started his way back to the temple to collect his first pay cheque.


	3. Powers

Dan reached the temple. Like before, there was no one guarding the entrance. Dan entered, and started the journey down the long, dark corridor. Dan was 20, with dark eyes and hair. A powerful Elemental with unique powers, he wore black and blood red clothes, which absorbed most of damage, and the power of Necromancy. He had a dagger that could kill anything almost instantly, and a sword made by a legendary blacksmith. Dan killed blacksmith when the sword was created so no one could have the same weapon. On top of that, he was quick and strong.

He reached the end of the corridor, and entered through the doors. In the middle of the room, he saw shadows rise from the ground, and the same figure from before appeared. Dan couldn't see his face as it was covered by shadows.

"You call that an assignment?" Dan asked the figure angrily.

"Like I said, it was a test to prove you're worthy. You passed. You get to kill. Now… I have an old friend that I need taken care of."

"What's his name?"

"Jet Clo"

Dan had heard of the name before. "Hmm…is he related to Tanith Low? The one who was possessed by a Remnant?"

"That's her, and that's her brother. He cheated once, and I need someone to deal with him. This is a perfect opportunity for you to shine."

"Lets get started then."


	4. Jet

Jet looked at the sky. He wished he could see his sister. Ever since the shocking news about the Remnant, he had been searching nearly every day, and nearly every night. After a source from somebody, he was confident he was closer than ever. Well, at least that was when he actually got it. He was told by the person to meet him at this old park. Jet wore a suit, and his favourite tie, with dark hair and green eyes. After waiting fifteen minutes, a figure appeared behind him.

"You have the information I seek regarding my sister's whereabouts?" Jet asked.

"Yes I do. You won't get it though."

"That's not fair. I waited fifteen minutes for this. Why not?"

"I was lying. I don't know a single thing" Jet cursed the man in his head.

"Who are you?" Jet asked.

"I'm Daniel. But my friends call me Dan."

"Why are really here Dan?"

"One; I'm not your friend. Two; I'm here to kill you."

"Oh." Replied Jet. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Jet gathered shadows from his tie and threw them at Dan, who barely managed to dodge them. More shadows came, and this time they found their target. If it wasn't for Dan's clothing, he would have been knocked out, and most likely not wake up. Dan splayed his hand against the air, but Jet wasn't affected. The clothes, thought Dan. They must have protection on them. Dan dodged more shadows, and blocked two punched from Jet. Dan kicked Jet's legs, and he stumbled. Dan tried to push at the air, but still nothing happened. He cursed again, and kicked Jet once more. Jet managed to block it, and sent shadows that hit Dan. Dan stumbled, and couldn't block the punch. Dan felt dizzy. He couldn't fail. He clicked his hands, and threw fire at Jet. He dodged it, but didn't block the kick. Dan threw more fire, and it lit up Jet's tie. Jet screamed and tore off the tie. Then Jet remembered; no tie meant he couldn't use Necromancy, and his protection against Elemental magic perished. Dan pushed at the air one final time, and Jet finally flew backwards. Dan drew his dagger, took a quick aim and threw it. It landed exactly on Jet's heart. One second later, Jet Clo no longer breathed.


	5. Boyfriends

A figure walked up to the dead body of Jet. The women had gold hair, wore leather and had strong arms. Black veins spread across her face and her lips were black. At the sight of Tanith Low's dead brother, fury emerged.

"Tanith?" She whipped around and saw a man with scars across his face.

"Ghastly. No hard feelings about Sanguine. He's just better than you. And congratulations for becoming Elder." Tanith said.

"This is the Remnant talking. I'll find a cure. I'll save you. I'll kill the Remnant."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you're stupid. I'm not leaving this body, and I'm certainly not going back out with you.

"I don't care about love. I just want you back".

"It ain't happening Romeo." Tanith drew her sword. It glistened in the moonlight.

"I'm not fighting with you."

"Then you're gonna be surprised." She ran at Ghastly and sliced her sword. Ghastly dodged.

"Stop this Tanith. I know you can fight this. This Remnant. You can fight it."

Tanith laughed and kicked Ghastly. He grunted, but didn't fall. Ghastly pushed at the air and her sword flew out of her hands. Tanith punched, and Ghastly blocked it. Ghastly couldn't keep this up. He had to escape. He pushed at the air again, and Tanith flew backwards.

"Sorry," Ghastly whispered.

The ground cracked behind him, and Billy-Ray Sanguine emerged. The pain was too much for Sanguine though, and he fainted. Ghastly turned and ran.

"Sanguine. Here, take this." Tanith passed him something small and circular. He stirred and saw Tanith. He smiled and kissed her. "That should work for the return journey," Tanith said.


	6. Marce Clove

Dan's phone rang and he answered.

"I want you to meet with someone in Haggard." It was the figure. "His name is Marce Clove."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"He has some valuable information on your next assignment. I have conducted a plan to take down the Irish Sanctuary once and for all. Clove will help you."

"Why are we taking down the Sanctuary?"

"So we can do whatever we want. We will be powerful. Nothing will beat us."

"I see. Then I will meet up with Clove then."

He hung up.

Dan arrived in Haggard. He was told to meet by a house that had two identical people in one of the rooms. Dan was confused, but when he found them he realised it was just a reflection. Dan heard footsteps behind him.

"Are you Daniel Brune?"

"Yes. You must be Marce Clove."

"That I am. You heard from our master-"

"Master?"

"I, unlike you, have respect."

"Master is a bit over the top."

"Some don't find it like that."

"That's fine. Carry on."

"As out master said, we plan to take down the Sanctuary. To do that, we have five different plans. Your assassination skills are required for at least two of them. That doesn't mean you can't take part in the other three.

"What are the five plans?" Dan asked.

"The first one is to weaken their organisation. We do that by killing the Council of Elders. The second is to weaken their defences. We accomplish this if we destroy Roarhaven. The third is to destroy the Sanctuary. Doing this will cause panic. The fourth is to take out anyone dangerous to our plan. The final plan is to make magic known. Killing people will cause more panic. These plans will certainly cause other Sanctuaries to invade. We kill everyone. Any questions?"

"Who are the people dangerous to our mission?"

"I have a few names. Skulduggery Pleasant. Fletcher Renn. Anton Shudder. Valkyrie Cain. In fact, Valkyrie is upstairs right now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets kill her now!" Dan said, taking out his dagger.

"Patience. We do that later. First, we take them by surprise. Follow me, and I will fill you in on the first plan."


	7. Revenge

"As you can guess, this plan isn't going to be easy. We need more people. I know some people who like this plan. I have recently helped some people escape from prison."

Two people walked out.

"Meet Springheeled Jack and Dreylan Scarab. Scarab, Jack this is Dan."

"Scarab. Didn't you nearly blow up a stadium, but get arrested?" Dan asked.

"I did. Now that I'm out, this plan will not fail. My son will die for betraying us."

"I want revenge on Tanith Low. That's why I'm helping you to kill the Elders." Jack said.

"What do the Elders have to do with Tanith?"

"Ghastly, one of the Elders, loves Tanith. If we kidnap her, he falls right into our trap, and we kill him."

"That's a plan." Dan said. "Do we have anyone else joining us?"

"As a matter of fact we do." Clove replied. "He should be arriving any second now."

A third figure walked up. Dan didn't recognise him, but he saw that he had an arm missing.

"My name is Jaron Gallow." He said. "A few years ago, I was fooled into believing that the Faceless Ones will spare me if they return. My foolishness cost me my arm."

"The Faceless Ones." Scarab repeated. "Filthy things."

Everyone including Gallow nodded in agreement. A shape fell from above. A sword was drawn and sliced at Dan. Dan barely managed to dodge it. The group stepped back as Tanith Low stepped out.

"You killed my brother." She said, pointing at Dan.

"I was merely doing a job. What's done is done."

"Yes. But I must avenge him."

Tanith tried to punch Dan, but he blocked the punch. He conjured fire and threw it at Tanith who dodged. At the last second she realised it was a trick, and couldn't even try to block the kick she got. She stumbled. As Dan drew his dagger, Jack stopped him.

"We need her alive to get Ghastly."

He kicked Tanith and she hit the ground, unconscious.

"Well gentlemen." Clove said. "Part one of the plan is already going our way."


	8. Bait

**Bait**

Ghastly read the note. It had information on the whereabouts of Tanith. He had to go to Aranmore Farm. He called Skulduggery and Fletcher, and they all teleported to Aranmore Farm.

"So, where are they?" Skulduggery asked.

"Right here," A figure from behind said.

Skulduggery, Ghastly and Fletcher turned around. The figure pushed at the air, and the three flew backwards.

"Get out of here Fletcher," Ghastly said.

Fletcher didn't need to be told twice, and he teleported.

"Who are you?" Ghastly asked.

"No one you should care about. My mission is to kill you, Elder. If you run away, the person you call Tanith Low will be no more." Dan replied.

Ghastly's eyes widened. He growled and pushed at the air. Dan jumped out of the way. He drew his sword and ran for Ghastly, but he hit a wall. He turned around to see Skulduggery with his arm out. He switched targets, but hit another wall. Dan was losing, and he knew it. He needed help.

"Where is Tanith?" Skulduggery asked.

"I'm not telling. You can't force it out of me."

"Then you're coming with us."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A person behind Skulduggery said. He turned around to see a ball of what looked like energy slam into him. Skulduggery flew backwards, and Marce Clove got rid of the invisible wall. Dan summoned flame into his hands, and threw it at Ghastly, who dodged. Ghastly blocked the strike from Dan and punched. The fist found its target, and Dan fell. Energy hit Ghastly, and he stumbled. Ghastly pushed at the air, and the two flew backwards. Skulduggery drew his phone, and Fletcher appeared, and disappeared with Skulduggery and Ghastly.

"Damn it." Marce shouted.


	9. Re Thinking

**Re-Thinking**

Dan and Clove returned to the Temple. They had failed to kill Bespoke.

"OK…we need to think of a new plan." Dan said quickly.

"There is no time. They can keep escaping, delaying the deaths of the Elders."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"We destroy the Sanctuary."

Clove stopped.  
"We can't. It's too risky."

"Not if we get a certain vampire."

"Oh yeah? What Vampire is going to help us?"

"His name is Caelan. I have found out that he likes Valkyrie Cain. If we get him to help us, he can kill Fletcher. "

Clove smiled.  
"This is why I love assassins. They seem to know everything."

"I try."

"Where can we find him?"

"At the Midnight Hotel."


	10. Two Choices

Jaron Gallow and Dreylan Scarab walked through the maze of books. They reached the end, and went through a door. They found a woman sitting on a bed.

"Gallow and Scarab. To what do I know the pleasure?" China said, smiling that beautiful smile.

"You're magic doesn't work on us." Scarab said. "We know you're secret. We know that you led Skulduggery Pleasant's family into a trap to their death.

China's smile disappeared. Gallow laughed.

"Now you have a choice." Scarab continued. "Either you come with us and help us take down the Sanctuary, or we tell Pleasant, and he can kill you."

China didn't say anything. The three all knew about the skeleton's rage. She didn't have much of a choice. But she wouldn't betray them. She would die either way. But she would go down fighting.

"Tell Skulduggery then. " China said.

"Fine." Gallow said.

Gallows' phone rang. He answered. All Gallow did was say yes twice, and then OK. He hung up.

"You're coming with us… and then you can tell Pleasant yourself."

China tapped two symbols on her forehead. Two red daggers were thrown at Gallow, but he dodged. His eyed flashed red, and his hands glowed. He punched at the air, but somehow it had hit China as well. She staggered, and Gallow punched with his other head. She fell unconscious.

"Now… lets get Skulduggery to find out a nice little secret." Scarab said.


	11. Recruiting Vampires

Dan's skills had already taken care of Shudder, and he lay on the floor, unconscious. Clove summoned two balls of energy and threw them at one of the guests, and he fell as well. They walked upstairs, and reached the Vampires room. Dan drew his dagger, and entered. He found the Vampire injecting syringe. Caelan looked up and saw Dan and Clove.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked.  
"A chance for you to have Valkyrie."  
Caelan smiled.  
"All you have to do for us is kill Fletcher Renn."  
"I will do it for you."  
Clove smiled. "Perfect. Now come with us, and we will tell you our plan to kill him."  
They turned to exit the Hotel, but when they reached the door, they found two people blocking their way.  
"You violated one of the rules: "No harm to guests." The female said.  
"You seem to think I care." Dan replied. "Get out of our way."  
"No." The man said.  
He summoned fire, and thrust it at the three, and they dodged. Clove summoned a spear of energy and threw it, but the women created a barrier of air. Dan didn't have time for this. He pushed at the air, and the two flew backwards. He splayed his hand on the ground, and the earth shot at them. The man and women screamed as the earth hit them, and their bones were crushed.  
"I warned them." Dan said.  
"That you did." Clove said. "Now let's go. We have some people to kill."


	12. Thief

Springheeled Jack didn't like his task. He had to protect Tanith until everyone returned. He didn't get the point. No one knew the location of the house. Just as he entered the room Tanith was in, he heard a noise of a door broken down. He rushed out the room, and jumped down the stairs. He found Valkyrie Cain and the Grand Mage Erskine Ravel. He was outnumbered, but he wouldn't give Tanith up without a fight. Cain summoned shadows, but Jack dodged them. He kicked her and she flew backwards. Ravel tried a kick, but failed. Jack gave another kick, and Ravel fell.  
"Give us Tanith." Ravel said."  
"You won't be getting her." Jack said. "Not with just you two."  
"Who said it was just us?" Ravel smiled.  
Jack was confused, but the confusion vanished when he saw Fletcher and Ghastly appear behind him. Ghastly pushed at the air, and Jack flew backwards. He stood but was hit by shadows. Jack snarled. He was going to lose and he knew it. Cain, Ravel and Bespoke pushed at the air, and Jack flew through a wall and went through it. Before passing out, he saw Valkyrie and Bespoke running up t he stairs to steal Tanith Low.


	13. The Truth

Gallow and Scarab was waiting outside Skulduggery's house with China. They saw Skulduggery's car. The skeleton got out and he saw China. He clicked his hand and summoned flames.  
"Before you do that," Gallow said quickly. "China has something to tell you."  
China didn't say anything.  
"Then we will say it." Scarab said. "You see, Serpine killed you, but do you know who killed your family?"  
Skulduggery just stood there, waiting for the answer.  
"I think Miss Sorrows might know who."  
"Who?"  
"You're looking at her."  
Skulduggery just looked. He couldn't believe that China Sorrows had done it. She was the one who led his family into their death. Gallow sensed weakness, and he took the opportunity. His eyes and legs glowed red, and kicked at the air. Like before, it had somehow hit Skulduggery, and he flew backwards. Skulduggery quickly stood and looked at China. He clicked his hands again, and two giant flames appeared. He threw them at China, but Gallows' eyes flashed red again, and touched his chest. A red barrier appeared and the two flames melted into it. Skulduggery pushed against the air, and a gigantic blast of wind hit the three. Before Skulduggery could do anything else, a figure rose out of the shadows. It was the same figure that had hired Dan.  
"Leave." The figure said.  
Skulduggery didn't leave. Instead he threw some more giant flames at the figure, but the figure just lifted its hands and the flames melted into the shadows. The figure threw shadows at Skulduggery, and he was thrown backwards.  
"We are leaving." The figure said. The figure lifted China with shadows and they walked off, leaving Skulduggery on the ground, still surprised over what he had just learned.


	14. Welcome to the Sanctuary

Clove and all the others stood outside the Sanctuary. They had nearly failed to complete their plans. But they did have China Sorrows, and together they would bring the Sanctuary down. China had agreed to help Dan and the others take down the Sanctuary. Dan, Clove, Gallow, Scarab, Jack and China all entered the Sanctuary. Clove summoned energy and threw it at the figure of Phil Lynott. The figure exploded. Dam pressed his hand against the door, and it exploded forward. China stepped in and tapped a tattoo on her legs. A wave of energy hit to sorcerers. Gallows' hand flashed red, and punched another sorcerer.

"Lets go." Dan said.

They walked quickly to the next door, but it opened and Erskine Ravel came through. His eyes widened as he saw them. He turned back and ran.

"Quick, follow him!" Dan shouted.

They ran to the door, and down the corridor. They barged through the next door, and found Ravel, Bespoke, Skulduggery, Tanith and Valkyrie waiting for them.

"Tanith?" Dan asked. "Last time I saw you, you were possessed by a Remnant."

"Looks like I'm back." She smiled. She drew her sword and ran for Jack. He jumped out of the way. Dan dodged fire from Skulduggery, and Valkyrie ran for Clove. Bespoke went for China, and Ravel turned to fight Gallow.


	15. The Battle

Skulduggery threw flames at Clove, who dodged. Dan drew his sword and sliced it at Skulduggery. Skulduggery moved out of the way and punched Dan, who stumbled. Dan blocked another punch, and just realised it was a distraction. Dan jumped away from the air, and kicked Skulduggery who fell.

Tanith sliced at Jack, who just laughed and dodged. Tanith decided to use her fists. She hit Jack, and he grunted. Jack kicked her, and her world spun.

Gallow eyes flashed and kicked at Ravel. Ravel's eyed widened as he received the kick. Ravel stood and pushed at the air. Gallow created a red barrier, which blocked the wind. Ravel couldn't even touch Gallow. He had to take him by surprise. Ravel splayed his hands on the ground, but Gallow laughed as nothing happened. Gallow then became surprised. He fell and Ravel smiled at the large piece of rock levitating in the air.

China dodged fire. She tapped a tattoo on her chest, and her hands turned into iron. She ran at Ghastly while dodging more fire. She punched Ghastly with both hands, and he flew backwards.

Valkyrie threw a tendril of shadows at Clove, and it hit him. He staggered and was hit by air. He got up and threw a spear of energy at Valkyrie at her. She dodged and threw more shadows at Clove, but he dodged. Clove summoned energy in his hands and punched Valkyrie. She fell and Clove kicked her. She didn't get up.

Suddenly Clove was hit by air and he flew backwards. He looked up to see Ravel running at him. Clove got up and threw a ball of energy at Ravel who dodged it. Ravel pushed at his side, and Ravel was pushed towards Clove. Ravel gathered air around his hand and punched Clove, who flew backwards. Tanith joined Ravel.

Dan pushed at the air and Skulduggery flew backwards. He turned and splayed his hand on the ground and it shot towards Tanith and Clove. They just saw it and jumped away. As Tanith landed, she was forced to jump again to avoid red daggers from China. She kicked her and China fell. Dan threw his dagger at Ravel who barely dodged it. Clove threw energy and threw it at Ravel, and sent Ravel flying.

"We have to get out of here!" Clove said.

Dan picked up his dagger and splayed both hands on the ground. The floor in front of him rose, creating a wall between them and the others. Dan, Scarab, Gallow and Clove turned and ran away. Three cleavers appeared, but Clove threw energy and they were dealt with. They ran out of the Sanctuary and out of Roarhaven.

Yet again, they had failed. But this time, there was no backup plan. They had also left China with the Sanctuary. Dan presumed that Skulduggery would kill her. The four started their way towards the Temple to tell the figure of their failure.


End file.
